Boredom Leads to Trouble
by r.mai
Summary: Draco is bored. He decides to follow Harry. Consequences ensue. “Hey, Malfoy. Long time no see. So why are you stalking me?” The other boy just scowled. UPDATED WITH S-M-U-T CHAPTER! --;
1. Chapter 1: Draco Stalks Harry

Boredom

**Warning:** Slash. Shounen Ai, and a touch of of yaoi maybe. A.k.A. If you are uncomfortable with homosexual relationships…then I suggest you get out of here…fast.

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters save for 'twins' and the 'auntie' are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling. But seeing as she's probably NOT going to be writing any Harry/Draco into the books… us fans have to make do, ne?

Draco Malfoy was feeling particularly bored that one fated day of sixth year. He didn't feel like hanging out with the other Slytherins at the moment. Sometimes their lack of intelligence, humor, wit, cunning, and finesse got to him. Though saying sometimes was a bit of an understatement. 

The twins were out with their friends, and had rudely said that Draco was not to come. He felt miffed and underappreciated. Being their guardian was a pain in the arse as they often caused mayhem and mischief. _Though_, Draco thought back to the years that that the Weasley twins were at Hogwarts, _The words mayhem and mischief are sure to come along with every set of twins in the world. And it's just my luck that auntie leaves me with TWO._

And just then… as if the angels above felt like answering his prayer for release from boredom and sulkiness… was Harry Potter strolling along without Granger or Weasley. Ha, ha, thought Draco gleefully. Aggravating Potter was one of his favorite pastimes, and he was NEVER bored when Potter was around. (A/N: Gee, I WONDER why…) 

An added bonus was that he hadn't had the chance to strike at the boy since the twins were placed under his custody. Constant attention had to be given to the little brats… He hadn't even time to slick back his hair anymore! But not that it mattered anymore. He had officially lost his title as the total and complete ice prince of Slytherin since the day Pansy had saw him mothering the twins when she had come by the villa his auntie had left for him. The word had then spread in Hogwarts that Draco was as a mother hen as a mother hen could possibly get. His evil image was forever ruined.

He scowled. Apparently people thought Draco Malfoy mothering two sets of twins was CUTE, and more interesting than Harry Potter being a bisexual. HUMPH. 

And he STILL hadn't gotten her to him how she knew he was there. He shivered. Pansy was a nice girl sometimes, but there was something… off about her. He hated to deign to think that she was stalking him. Stalkers were creepy. (A/N: Uh huh, yeah sure. Like you're one to talk.) 

But at least he had gotten her back for it, with the help of the twins. And the villa now had a concealment spell on it to avoid any future unwelcome visitors. He smiled as he remembered Pansy, blue skin and all, and then he gagged.

And with that, our young mister Draco Malfoy hopped off of the window ledge, and glided silently after the other taller boy without another one his musings for the time period.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry Potter was feeling a bit put out at the moment. Ron and Hermione were out on a date. They had kindly asked him to join, but he knew better than to intrude. All the other Gryffindors were off doing something, and he didn't want to stay put for fear of unpleasant memories arising. He had to keep his mind occupied.

As Harry rounded the corner… he suddenly realized that someone was following him. He growled. Voldemort couldn't have possibly infiltrated Hogwarts yet. Though the war was getting worse and worse as time flew by… Voldemort had never been able to get into Hogwarts since fourth year. Who then? He whirled around just in time to see a silver flash of hair duck behind armor.

_Malfoy?_ He thought. But Malfoy hadn't had enough time lately to bother with Harry anymore. That thought somehow annoyed Harry. But it was somewhat amusing to watch as Malfoy raced through the door, his silken tresses a mess, his clothes buttoned all wrong, his cheeks slightly flushed and him out of breathe. 

Snape always gave him a bemused smiled, which Harry thought a bit creepy, before asking Malfoy the same question he had always asked with a tinge of sadistic laughter, "How are they, your charges?" Malfoy would narrow his eyes at the Potions master, scowl, bite out a comment like," Healthy enough as they seem to ripped a couple of buttons off of my shirt, Now may I please sit down Professor?" 

At first everyone thought Malfoy was getting shagged… by more than one person. Though Ron and Hermione seemed horrified… Padma said it was because they had a biased opinion of the effeminate blonde. Harry dug into his mind, trying to remember the exact words she had used. "Malfoy may be an insufferable git most of the time," earning some reproachful looks from both Ron and Hermione," but he's an ATTRACTIVE insufferable git. Just because he's nasty on the inside, doesn't mean he's nasty on the outside." Harry had to admit, that Malfoy was attractive, but his negative personality outweighed any possibility of any rational human falling for him.

_It's been a while. I wonder what he's up to_. Harry thought. He grinned. "Hey, Malfoy! I already saw you, so there's no need to hide." Harry waited patiently for a while before a fleck of silver poked out from behind the armor… and then Malfoy's head. Harry's grin widened some more. "Hey, Malfoy. Long time no see. So why are you stalking me?" The other boy just scowled.

"I am not stalking you!" Draco said testily. He frowned. Following him didn't qualify as stalking did it? While Draco was still hiding behind the armor thinking, Harry took the opportunity to walk over to the other boy. He bowed his head a little, and peered into the other boy's face, startling him.

"W-what are you doing, Potter?" stuttered Malfoy, and then he mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Harry grinned. "_Bloody hell."_ thought Draco. "_This is not good_._ Why does he keep doing that???? He should be frowning… he should be scowling…he should be doing anything but grinning!!! Bloody prat's doing this on purpose. AND MALFOYS DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, STUTTER!!!!!!_"

Harry then suddenly said," You're cute." 

To which Draco Malfoy replied with," WHAT?" And he looked fervently around, wondering for the first time about the whereabouts of every bloody student and/or teacher in the school. Harry just grinned at him. _Making Malfoy flustered is fun. He's adorable when he's not trying to be a poor imitation of a death eater. Though he is losing his evil touch. Must be his mother henning._ He thought. _Well, at least he's much more bearable now. MUCH better than the previous years._

Draco tried to piece together his scowling face… but it was getting to be a bit hard right now… _"Damn," _he thought. _"The twins are making me go soft. I am so losing my evil touch."_ Harry's face was inching closer to Draco's and he looked nervously about for an escape. As if sensing his thoughts, Harry merrily pinned Draco to the wall with his hands above his head_. "Oh Bugger. I am so screwed."_

Draco said nervously," Ah, Potter, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Harry lost all signs of playfulness and stared intensely at Draco, making the blond more uncomfortable by the second. But he was determined not to squirm.

"I thought you swore by Salazar." Said Harry finally. 

Draco blinked. _Eh?_

"I do."

"But you just swore by Merlin."

Draco squirmed under Harry's intense look. _"Bloody hell, he does have mesmerizing eyes…" _he thought a bit dreamily, aware that he was drifting off topic.

"I have mesmerizing eyes?" inquired Harry to which Draco stared at him, shocked.

"Oh bugger. I did not just say that out loud." Draco moaned. Harry fidgeted a little now. Gah, I want to take him right now.

"Stop getting off subject. I thought you swore by Salazar."

"I do. I just occasionally like to say Merlin. It's a bloody fascinating name. All right?" He tried scowling once again at the boy called Harry Potter, but the time with the twins was taking its toll, and all he could manage was a somewhat pouty and somewhat sulky look.

Harry looked at Draco again… and Draco found himself shivering under that intense green gaze. He looked up with his own silvery gray eyes and was about to say something when Potter's lips crashed down on his own. Having left his mouth often, Potter slipped his tongue inside.

Soon Potter's lips left his own and glided down towards his white buttoned up collared shirt… and then he tore the buttons off with his teeth. Draco watched a bit dazedly as Harry pushed the fabric of his shirt off his shoulders, and pulled back to look at Draco's pale face tinged with a bit of pink. He grinned.

Draco gulped, looked around skittishly, and started to shout," Bloody hell! Someone help! Potter's gone ma-". MUMPH. He blinked in surprise and realized that Potter had taken the liberty to silence him through means of a second kiss. He felt the heat rise to his face in embarrassment. _Why me? Why am I being molested by Potter? Why is Potter acting like this? Why am I actually enjoying it? Oh Salazar, where the fuck are you?_

Harry looked at the slightly slimmer and shorter boy as he was musing in his thoughts and released Draco's hands, moving his own down to other boy's waist and drawing him closer as Harry kissed his way down Draco's neck. Draco moaned, his hands entwined around Harry's neck, and Harry chuckled into his collarbone. Draco sighed. Harry was all smiles inside and out. He was keeping occupied and he was having fun. He liked Malfoy like this.

Suddenly though, Draco realized that he had just let out a sound of pleasure at Potter's slobbering on his neck. Well, it wasn't really slobbering his other self reasoned. After all, it did feel nice… Wouldn't it be nice if he did that in some other places? And Draco promptly told this other voice to shut up as he was going to put a stop to this … this sexual assault right now. The other voice whined in disappointment and called Draco a pansy arsed ferret boy before disappearing, leaving an extremely irritated Malfoy in its wake.

And a moment later a certain Harry Potter was left standing in the corridor, blinking at the spot where a very cute and luscious boy at been, having torn away from him rather quickly with unbidden strength. He turned his head and watched with a bit of amusement and irritation as Malfoy ran away. He sighed in disappointment. He had been planning on doing lots more to the other boy; plans which included some fruits, cream, and a certain fair haired young man in his bed…naked. 

Draco Malfoy was extraneously relieved to find that Potter had not followed him and slowed down to a brisk walk. He had to get back to his dorm room quickly. It wouldn't do to have anyone see him in such a disheveled state. Well, he could always take points off it was a student… but if it was a teacher… He shook his head of such thoughts and started walking faster, unaware that his surname was being called.

Harry was about to just walk away when he remembered something. Wouldn't it be nice he paid Malfoy back for stalking him? He grinned. Oh this was going to be so much fun! He started scheming as he pulled out his handy Marauders Map and started walking in the direction of a tiny dot labeled Malfoy. Now… where would he take the other boy? Back to Gryffindor Tower? No, that was bit too risky. Astronomy Tower? No, chances were that some couple was already there going at it. "!" and suddenly he thought back to fifth year and grinned. The Room of Requirement would be perfect! 

Draco kept walking and Harry frowned as he had been calling Malfoy for quite some time now. Hmmm…. "Oh Draco dear! Come back here and give me a kiss!" he called quite cheerfully and teasingly.

Draco had been walking for quite some time now…losing himself in his worries when he suddenly heard a voice he did not want to hear right now. And the words… he found himself blushing as he whirled around and spat angrily," In your dreams Potter!"

Harry found himself to be the recipient of some of Draco's saliva and thought that there could be better places where that could be. Draco seemed shocked that Harry was so close and he took advantage of that to suddenly sweep Draco off of his feet.

Draco realized the fact that his feet were no longer on the ground at that he was being carried somewhere a bit too late… and he smacked himself with the palm of his hand. _ The twins are definitely getting to me._ He thought rather miserably.

Having given up completely, Draco asked Harry rather sulkily," Where are you taking me?" Harry smiled at him and Draco froze._ He's rather handsome when he smiles…_ he thought.

Harry said happily," We are going to a private place where I can sexually assault you to my heart's content."

Draco muttered," Great… out of all the people… it had to be Potter… stupid oaf… might as well club me in the head like a barbaric ogre and drag me back to his tower to shag… Why couldn't it have been someone with more style and finesse… I would have liked to have been courted before this…"

Harry said sweetly," Sorry, did you say something Draco?" He received a glare and as Draco was going to open his mouth to bite out a nasty reply, Harry said with a smile on his face," Why, aren't you eager? Do you want another kiss that badly?" Draco clamped his lips shut in time and looked away as his cheeks began to turn that becomingly familiar shade of pink.

"I hate you Pot-" MUMPH.

-The End-

^_^ Heh… Are you disappointed? Welps, leave a review and maybe I'll see if I'll write some more… My face was red most of the time I writing this…. ^^;;; 


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Shags Draco

STOP!!!!!!! This chapter involves Harry Potter shagging Draco Malfoy … as in they have sex. If you don't want to read about them getting it on like rabid horny boys, don't go any further! 

Note: This chapter has my very first sex scene. Aren't you proud of me? I wrote PORN! O.O The sex scene has been censored though. I've never written stuff with … you know. People doing you know. OMG. I wrote porn! o.O It was a silly plot-less story, but now it's a silly plot-less story with porn! If you'd like the uncensored version, please say so in your review and provide your email address. I don't want ff net to hate me. Actually, I don't really give a fuck but I don't want my story to be erased. People actually reviewed. O.O

Oh, and there are review replies at the bottom, so no, I did not write pages and pages of Harry and Draco having sex. I censored that part out remember?

--------------------------------------

Glare. He was extraneously annoyed. He wasn't annoyed. He wasn't really annoyed. He was extraneously annoyed. He glared at the other boy; who was currently sulking on the other end of the very nice, very comfortable, and very big bed. Hopefully he'd be able to glare a hole through the other boy's head.

"Potter…" he said flatly. "How long are you going to sulk?" The other boy looked at him with his narrowed green eyes.

"Draco dearest," he said pointedly," I am going to sulk as long I want until you let me do extremely naughty things to you." He ran a hand through his coal black strands of hair, and promptly resumed sulking.

Draco Malfoy was currently at a loss for words. He chewed on his lower lip as he thought in an irritated manner that Harry Potter sounded like a child whose toy had been taken away. Potter was not allowed to sulk. Only he was allowed to sulk. He was a Malfoy. Potter was not allowed to sulk. A sulking Harry Potter made Draco feel very uncomfortable.

Draco scowled," It's not my fault." _Yes_, he thought. _It's not my fault. It's **your** fault for kidnapping me so you could have your wicked way with me._  
  
Harry sighed and said," Draco, I was having loads of delicious fun snogging you senseless on the bed, but apparently I wasn't doing a good enough job of distracting you since you pushed me away the moment I loosened your tie."

Draco blushed and muttered something that Harry couldn't hear. "Pardon?" asked Harry. "What did you say?"

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably and said," I've never gone beyond…" He trailed off; hoping Harry would get it and spare him the humiliation of saying it out loud.

It seemed Harry put two and two together as he suddenly grinned. He said in a rather delighted tone," Really?"  
  
Draco scowled. He said in an indignant tone," Yes, really. Just who do you think I am, Potter? I'm not about to let just anyone touch me. I'm a Malfoy. We ooze attractiveness by the dozen, but we don't sleep around by the dozen." Harry looked at him with wide eyes, and Draco was just about to smirk before Harry started laughing.

Now it was Draco's turn to widen his eyes incredulously. He sputtered," W-what are you laughing at?" Harry just kept laughing and Draco pursed his lips tightly together.

"Fine!" Draco said. He moved to stand up, but Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him down so that he was able to circle his arms around Draco. He pressed his face into Draco's shoulder, and kept laughing until the laughs subsided into chuckles that subsided into a smile.

Harry grinned and said, "Good. I'll have infinite more amounts of fun."

Draco scowled and said, "That didn't make sense…"

Harry grinned even more and said, "Draco, shut up and let me take care of everything." He leaned down towards Draco who tried, although not very hard, unsuccessfully to push him away.

Draco scowled even more and said in a warning, "Potter, wipe that grin off your face. Potter, back away. Potter, I don't want your li-MUMPH." And that was the end of his protestation. Not that he really minded. He rather liked the tingly feelings in his lips as Potter sucked and nibbled on them.

Harry couldn't help grinning. Draco was so relaxed, despite the protests which were only for appearance's sake. It made him positively giddy. He pushed Draco gently down onto the bed and briefly admired the dazed look and the blushed cheeks. His soft platinum blond hair was splayed about on the black sheets, and Harry was glad that Draco wasn't slicking his hair back into that icky imitation of his father anymore. He looked extremely ravishing right now from Harry's point of view, so Harry set back to the task of ravishing the unresisting Draco.

Draco almost protested when Harry's lips left his, but he wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction. He wasn't—Oh, now **that** felt rather nice. Draco bit his lip as Harry nipped on his collarbone while unbuttoning the rest of his white dress shirt. The tie had been disposed of earlier during their make out session, and now Draco hadn't the wits to figure out why he had protested earlier.

As Harry trickled kisses down his chest, Draco arched up to meet that very, very clever mouth. As he was doing so, he tugged Draco's black slacks down along with his underwear, accidentally brushing his hand over Draco's arousal. Draco sucked in a breath. Abruptly Harry stopped and got up. Draco blinked once, then twice before scowling. He sat up and looked around the room to find that Harry had disappeared. "What the bloody hell?" he said grumpily, "Potter! If you don't get your arse back here right this instant I'm going to hex you! You can't do this!"

Harry was busy peppering Draco's chest with kisses when he realized something was missing. Blast it all to hell. He had forgotten the fruit, whipped cream, and god knows what else. He mentally smacked himself. How could he forget the fruit and whipped cream? He glanced over at an ebony table, spotting said items on a silver tray, and hurriedly went to retrieve them.

He smiled, amused at Draco's eagerness, and said teasingly, "I can't do what Draco?"

Flustered, but beyond caring about pretenses, Draco said petulantly, "You can't make me want this and then STOP. It's not fair." He pouted with his swollen kissed lips before licking them slowly.

Harry's eyes were glued onto Draco's lips and that pink tongue that darted out to slowly lick them in a circle. Harry gulped and his eyes darkened in arousal as he approached the bed. He said, "I wasn't planning on stopping. You do know that you look totally sexy right now right? Could you lick your lips again please? And lower your eyes a bit, maybe bat them a little. You know, look a little –wow." Harry almost forgot to breathe. His pants felt a lot tighter now.

Harry set the tray off to the side on the bed, but within reach. Smiling slyly he slinked over to Draco before pushing him down on the bed again. He thoroughly kissed the boy again before breathing on his lips, "Yup. Knew it, you have a very talented tongue Mister Malfoy."

Draco looked up at him dazedly and said, "Huh?" He looked so cute, thought Harry. Then he snickered and thought about what Draco would say about the issue of his cuteness. He shook his head. He was supposed to be bedding Draco Malfoy right now.

Harry smiled and said, "Do you like fruit Draco?" He reached over to the tray and picked up some cherries that were dripping in syrup. He held the fruit to Draco's mouth. "C'mon sweetling." Harry didn't need to say anything else as Draco opened his mouth to accept the juicy red cherries. He looked questioningly at Harry after finishing them, as he had yet to pull his hand away. The syrup was dripping down, and Harry said huskily, "Clean my hand for me?" Draco blushed before taking Harry's index finger into his mouth, sucking lightly and making sure to lick all the syrup off. He looked up at Harry, who was currently looking at him like he wanted to devour him. Hesitantly, not sure if he was doing it right, Draco began to work on the other four fingers. When he was done, he held Harry's hand light as he licked all the syrup off.

Harry stared at Draco. _Pretty_, his brain thought, _very, very pretty and definitely very fuckable. Probably even very cuddlable._ Harry licked his lips as he gazed at Draco; his pale blond hair falling freely into those dark grey and half lidded eyes. He definitely knew he liked how Draco looked with his white dress shirt unbuttoned and falling slightly on his pale slim thighs. He especially liked the contrast of Draco against the black silken sheets. _Draco looks very delectable._

Draco jumped as he heard Harry say that he looked very delectable. Eyes widening in panic he threw himself on the other side of the bed grabbing one of the black velvet pillows as a weapon. He said in a nervous tone, "You don't want to eat me Potter. I've heard that Malfoys taste really bad. Really. I'm not delectable at all. My great-great-great uncle was eaten by a demon, and the demon's never eaten another person from our family. He says we taste bitter."

Harry stared at Draco incredulously, before bursting out laughing. He actually thought he was going to eat him as a meal! As Harry clutched his stomach, laughing, Draco decided it was a good opportunity to escape. Why hadn't anyone told him that Harry Potter ate people? Wait, of course no one told him! After all, Potter was THE Harry Potter, vanquisher of evil you-know-who. What did it matter that he ate humans. Damn it, he didn't want to get eaten.

Draco climbed out of the bed and tried to get to the door. Fortunately, Harry stopped laughing long enough to chase after him. Draco had only made it a couple steps before he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He stilled instantly. Harry chuckled and pulled Draco to him, pressing them closer together. Draco bit his lip. Harry grinned and kissed Draco's neck, bringing forth a moan from the blond.

Harry smiled into Draco's skin and said as he planted a kiss between word, "Draco _(kiss)_ I _(kiss)_ am _(kiss)_ going _(kiss)_ to _(kiss)_ eat _(kiss)_ you," Utterly defeated, Draco whimpered. Okay, it felt good. He was going to get eaten, and it felt too good form him to resist. Damn Potter and his irresistible sexy feel good charm. "But _(kiss)_ not _(kiss)_ in _(kiss)_ the _(kiss)_ way _(kiss)_ you _(kiss)_ think _(kiss)_."

Draco blinked and tried to look at Harry, who was now currently kissing his shoulder. He bluntly said, "I don't get it."

Harry sighed. It was cute. He liked that Draco was a virgin. He had also sorts of plans for corrupting our resident antagonist. But did he have to be so naïve? He took one look at Draco's scrunched up nose and his adorably confused face. His heart melted. Okay, it wasn't so bad. He turned Draco around so that he was facing him, linking his hands behind Draco's back.

Giving Draco an Eskimo kiss and a quick peck on the lips, Harry said, "It means that I'm going to kiss you, lick you, touch you, and definitely fuck you senseless. That is what I meant when I accidentally said you looked delectable. Delectable can also translate to extremely fuckable." He tipped his head downwards and licked Draco's cheek. "And you don't taste bitter at all. Very sweet in fact." Draco blushed, again. At this rate, he was going to lose blood cells. But of course he didn't know that. He was muggle phobic.

Draco tilted his head up, and said slowly, "You're not going to eat me for dinner. You're going to fuck me for dinner." He blinked. "_Oh._"

Harry grinned as he guided Draco back to the bed, pushing him down again. He said, "I'm going to eat you now. If you want to back out, now's the time to do it. I won't stop once I've started."

Draco glared up at Harry and said petulantly, "I'm not afraid of you." Harry wisely did not comment on Draco's fear of being eaten, and leaned down to kiss Draco. Satisfied when Draco was once again in the mood, Harry began to divest himself of his clothes. Draco couldn't help but stare; now he knew what Harry meant by delectable.

Harry looked at Draco slyly and said, "Do you like what you see?"

Draco turned his head to the side and muttered something about arrogant pricks. Harry leaned down, pressing his body fully against Draco's, and laughed. That laugh sent vibrations through his whole body. Draco wanted more and he told Harry so.

"Your wish is my command." Draco snorted at that but Harry kissed him again and soon he forgot about things like snorting.

EDITED!

Then Harry began the task of shagging Draco senseless.

END EDITED!

Afterwards, Harry and Draco lay together, legs tangled. Harry was holding Draco, and Draco was busy letting Harry hold him. He felt very sleepy. No wonder people said sex required you to be in good health. It had left him exhausted.

Draco scowled and said, "Fucking asshole. You made me beg." Draco yawned and put his head back on Harry's chest.

Harry smiled dreamily. "Mmm… yup, and it was a total turn on." Harry was feeling very sated, and he looked down at Draco affectionately.

Draco frowned and said, "You're a beast. Do you know that?" He ran his hands up and down Harry's chest.

Harry grinned. "Mmm… yup, and don't tell me that it wasn't a total turn on." Draco blushed.

"Shut up." Draco hid his face in Harry's chest.

A light chuckle. "If you say so dearest. I'll do whatever it takes to get you into bed again."

"Again? I thought you were a one night stand kind of guy, Potter. In fact, I'm surprised you're still here." He'd heard tales of Harry's endeavors. It was popular gossip.

Harry scowled. "Did you want it to be a one night stand _Malfoy_?" He put a great deal of emphasis on the Malfoy.

Draco looked flustered. He hadn't wanted to make Harry mad. It was true. Harry Potter was hot, and he knew it. Harry Potter engaged in a lot of flings. Draco just wanted to be clear on their situation. "NO! Of course no—I mean yes! No, wait. Oh bugger. My head hurts Harry. This is entirely your fault." He snuggled into Harry's chest.

Harry laughed and said, "Relax, I was just teasing you. You are way too easy."

Draco stiffened, misinterpreting the easy statement, and said, "I beg your pardon Potter. I am not a whore who just spreads his legs for people to fuck."

Harry looked at him weirdly and began laughing again. He pulled Draco up to eye level and said in an amused tone, "That's not what I meant dearest. I know, okay? You can be so cute sometimes." He pecked Draco on the cheek, and resumed holding him, feeling content. Draco scrunched his face together but didn't say anything.

They lay in comfortable silence before Harry said suddenly, "You're my boyfriend now."

Draco smiled shyly before saying teasingly, "Are you sure you're up to the task of satisfying my needs?"

"Oh, I know I can I satisfy your needs. I had you screaming under me for more just a while back. Now tell me I didn't satisfy you. You'd be lying of course."

"Not **those **needs you perverted arrogant twat. I'm used to being spoiled and pampered. The question is: are you willing to spoil and pamper me too?"

Harry looked down at Draco and said earnestly, "Of course I will. I'll be the perfect boyfriend. In fact, I'll spoil and pamper you rotten." Draco grinned. He liked being spoiled and pampered. He started humming happily. The prospect of Harry spoiling him rotten made him very, very happy.

Draco stopped humming when Harry whispered into his ear huskily, "But I'll be expecting you to satisfy **my** needs in bed of course. I'm going to fuck you every single day at least once. And next weekend I'm going to tie you up in bed and we'll spend it having sex." Draco's eyes widened in horror as his cheeks reddened.

He began to say admonishingly, "Harry Potter, you honestly don't expe—MUMPH."

**-The End-**

**Ice Lupus: **Erm, I don't know why the word welps offends you. I realize that maybe it's because it sounds like whelps, but that's not what I meant. It's a twisted version of well. So basically I was saying, "well, leave a review and maybe I'll see if I'll write some more." Thank you for admitting to the cuteness of my story.

**LuciShadow:** Well, it's a good thing you managed to stop laughing! It wouldn't do to have you die from lack of oxygen.

**scrEamingmiMi: **I think I made it pretty graphic. I hope I didn't disappoint. I just lost a night's worth of sleep writing this and I've never written anything graphic either.

**eyes in the darkness: **Cheeky? The story, or me? Lol. j/k. Thanks for saying it was good.

**louise4: **Heh. I like ficlets with horny and in charge Harry and helpless attracted Draco. They're a good break from the more angsty ficlets.

**abc: **thank you! Here's the second part. I don't know if you'll get to read it though. =/

**Voltor: **I updated! Lookies!!

**Jess16: **Thanks! I wanted it to be funny and I'm glad to know other people thought it was funny.

**Rothe: **Oh I know! I don't like whiny/passive!harry at all!!!!

**Reika: **Heh, bad ass. That tickled me. I did write more. Yum.

**unknown: **I'm sorry, I have diabetes so sugar will make me sick. j/k. I love sugar! =3

**Kae:** Oh wow, I like your compliment. Thank you! I don't think this chapter flows at well though. I'm too tired to edit it anymore.  
NayNymic: I totally agree. nods Smut IS a good, good thing.

**Loony: **Thanks, I did!

**DarkAngel: **Lol. I agree. So there's more!

**Anika: **Ha ha, thanks for the encouragement. I'll try not to get red-faced next time.

**Labyris: **Heh, glad you loved it and thought it was cute.

**Miss. Charlet: **Yup, I got my mind in that gutter all right. O.O Ha ha.

**EllieSenra: **I wrote more so you don't have to make me.

**Remmy: **yeah, go Potter!

**shad:** lol. "very, very, horribly, cute." That tickled.

**Shadafakup: **pats you I wrote more for the deprived H/D fans! =3

**Brit: **No, no, no. I was a good person! You guys made me a bad person. Lol. I wrote porn! poke Stop glaring. I wrote more. ;

**anime-lover-forever2009:** Actually, it's worth a quarter. Ha ha. ;

**JillyWillyBean:** Glad you loved it.

**pollux: **I have continued!

**tarshil: **cough Let's just assume I was dead or something for that long, long time. But now I'm not dead so I wrote another chapter!

**Ravenight:** Yesh, I'm glad you loved it too!

**Silver Harmony:** I continued! I don't know if this chapter is as adorable as the last chapter though. =/

**mojo-jojo241: **heh thanks. And sure you can post on your site as long as I am credited for the story and my email is included.

**Charmer Gold!!(I'm pricey!!):** So do I. So do I. H/D is yum.

OKAY! I have an idea for an extra chapter. If I get enough reviews, I'll write it. (yes, I know I'm a review whore.) It involves Harry and Draco, and the great hall, and food.

Oh, and if you read original slash fiction, I have two stories posted on fp com. They're under the same penname. One is called _Aspirations_. "_Aspirations_" involves a lord, his overly ambitious sister, princes, bandits, treason, and occasional unwilling cross-dressing! The other is called _Missing You Always_. (gag) It involves two lovers who separated due to one's idjitness. Now he wants to get back together. I'd appreciate if you read and reviewed those stories.

Kay, I need to get to sleep now. I risked my mother's wrath to write this, and I'm going running at 7am. (although I might just ignore my cell phone when my friend calls. --;;; ) Please point out any spelling/grammatical errors you see! I'm pretty sure there are some. It's 4:32 am right now. I know I made some mistakes somewhere.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Bye! G'night!

---

Oi i'm back. Fixed this chapter. And I've waiting to see if anyone noticed that this chapter, I wrote blue eyes instead of silver/grey. No one did. I'm sad lol. I was going to give a cookie to whoever noticed. I also took out a part that was a bit excessive. Thank you RWThunder for pointing it out to me.


End file.
